


Gay bar

by Blue_Eyed_Demon



Series: To prompt or not to prompt [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Embarressed Sam, M/M, Sillyness ensues, Totally can see this happening, im laughing, singing Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Eyed_Demon/pseuds/Blue_Eyed_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel are out on a night around town. Suddenly Gabe has a Glee moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay bar

**Author's Note:**

> Sabriel for the win! XD since I wrote a Destiel fic i felt like Sam and Gabe needed one too cx 
> 
> I don't have a beta reader so sorry for any mistakes ^^'
> 
> Prompt:Imagine your same-sex OTP are trying to decide where to go on a night out around town. A suddenly burst out singing “Gay Bar” by Electric Six, to which an exasperated B covers their face, muttering “Oh dear god, please don’t/not again.”
> 
> Commemts are mah drugs XD

The night was cool, the air fresh and Gabriel and Sam were at a complete lost as to where they wanted to go. Castiel and Dean had agreed to go out on a night around the town they were curently in, but the two ditch Sam and Gabriel in favor of Dean dragging Cas to the new spongebob movie. Sam swore his brother acted like a giant child sometimes. 

"So Sam-mich," Gabriel said through his scarf," Got any ideas on where we could go?" Sam shook his head, his long brown hair whipping back and forth. 

"No idea,Gabe," He said with a sigh. His breathe puffing in front of him,"what do you think?" 

"We could swing around to the christmas light show," Gabriel had a strange glint in his whiskey colored eyes. Sam just shrugged it off and nodded. 

"Okay lets go," He said with a smile. Gabriel grinned widly and practically dragged the taller man to the park. 

___

Gabriel looked fascinated with the different displays. Sam had to laugh when the other man tried to climb one of the light in displays. Gabriel had said that since it was an elephant he just had to ride it. Needless to say they had to out run the security.

Sam and Gabriel were out of breathe laughing. Sam smiled at the angel. 

"So," He said," Where to now?" Gabriel unwrapped a lollipop, sticking the sugar stick in his mouth with that glimmer back in his eye. 

He quickly hopped on a fountine and started singing. Sam loved when Gabe sang, but his song choice made Sam groan.

" Let's start a war, start a nuclear war,  
At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar" Gabriel sang loudly. Sam just looked at him mortified. Many of the people stared at the starnge man singing in the middle of the park. Some shot sympathetic smiles at Sam, who had an expression of horror. 

"Wow!" Gabriel shouted. He walked to Sam dancing and singing ,"Now tell me do ya, a do ya have any money?  
I wanna spend all your money,  
At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar," Sam groaned. 

"Oh dear god please not this again," he placed his hands over his face to hid his embarrassment, remembering the last time the angel ha done this. Gabriel just chuckled and grab Sam's hands, making him dance with him. 

A smal crowd gathered around the pair, watching the mens performance. Sam blushed brighter. 

"Ah come on Sam-squatch, please~" Sam winced as Gabriel gave him a puppy dog face. Those whiskey colored eyes widening so pitfully. Damnit, he shouldve never shown Gabe how to do that, Sam sighed. 

"You're a superstar, at the gay bar," he mumbled. Gabriel hopped on the fountain again. 

"Come on Sam-mich! We cant hear you!" The crowd cheered on Sam with Gabriel. Gabe grinned widely, the taller man had to smile at his boyfriend. 

"You're a superstar, at the gay bar.  
You're a superstar, at the gay bar.  
Yeah! you're a superstar, at the gay bar.  
You're a superstar, at the gay bar.  
Superstar.  
Super, super, superstar," He sang louder. Him and Gabriel continued singing and dancing until they were out of breathe. The crowd cheered loudly, some were howling with laughter and some had taken videos of the crazy duo. Sam and Gabriel just smiled at them. 

"Nice show," a voice said behinde them. Cas was standing with Dean, who was howling loudly with laughter. Sam groaned, he was never going to let him live this down. 

"Jerk," Sam said sticking his tounge out. Dean wiped the tears from his eyes. 

"Bitch," Dean smirked,"Come on, lets go to the diner, Electric two," He smirked towards Sam and Gabe," I want Pie," He started walking, throwing his arm around Cas' waist. Sam did the same to Gabriel, before the trickster paused. 

"Wait!" He said," how do you know who sang that song?" Dean just blushed wided eyed, before hurrying his walk. Cas hid his smile behind his hand. 

"Oh my god! You've actually listened to it!" Sam and Gabe were laughing loudly. 

"Shut it, shrimp! You too bitch!"

"Jerk!" Sam said smiling as they walked into the warmth of the dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Gaybar by Electric Six x3


End file.
